JMR: I'll Always Love You
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: JMR means Janessa Michelle Randall. A beautiful lounge singer who's married to Alex, I give you one of the two stories based on this couple.
1. Chapter 1

**_The first story of Janessa Michelle Randall and her life with Alex Mason. Enjoy! :)_  
**

* * *

**Call of Duty: Black Ops ****–**** Alex Mason & Janessa Randall****–**** "I'll Always Love You"**

* * *

**Location: Interrogation Room (1968)**

"There was also something a lot more personal to this," The modified voice said. "Isn't there, Mason?"

Captain Alex Mason shifted in his chair. He was strapped to it by his wrists. He also kept hearing the numbers in his head. Stupid numbers. "Personal?" He struggled to speak, his head throbbing. "Like what?"

"Fidel Castro took something away from you. Something close," The voice hinted.

Alex tried to remember. A face. He saw a face. It was a woman. And her name – "Arrrgghhhh!" He remembered! "No!"

"What is it?" The voice asked.

It had been a _long_ time since he said that name. "Janessa…"

"Who's Janessa?"

Alex thought he was going to cry. It felt like it. "Janessa Randall… my wife…" His mind started to wonder away. He began to reply a memory. 1959. A beautiful Sunday morning. It was perfect, but the thing that made it even more perfect, was the girl of his dreams, Janessa.

Location: Masons' Home (1959 – Flashback)

Janessa Michelle Randall, maiden name Randall, was a 24-year-old Indian-American. While in the kitchen, she hummed a tone softly to herself. She was making breakfast for herself and her husband, Alex Mason. Being married to him for two years, she knew his routine and preferences. Eggs and toast on Sunday mornings.

Then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She smiled, knowing who it is.

True enough, she felt the gentle arms she loved so much, wrap themselves around her. Alex Mason, then 26, peered over her shoulder. "Good morning, Jan," He kissed her on her cheek.

She giggled. "At ease, Agent Mason,"

"Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Granted," This was an occasional joke between them.

"You look beautiful," He was lost in her beauty. "Do you get more prettier everyday?"

"You say I'm beautiful everyday, Agent," She smiled.

"I know. Isn't it the truth?" He asked.

"Thank you, Agent Mason. Dismissed," She giggled again.

Alex walked over to the counter to get some hot coffee. He saw an envelope with his name on it. "For me?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah. That came in for you this morning,"

He opened it up and read the letter. "I'll have to report for duty in a month, That bastard Castro again,"

"Oh," She said. This was not new to her. She understood the job Alex had. "How long would you take?"

"Not too sure, Dear," He said, sadly, before adding, "I hate to leave you though,"

She smiled. "Oh, Alex, I'm going to miss you too, but it _is _your job. And you are damn good at it. Youngest sniper and all," She complimented.

He smiled. "Thank you, but it's more of a duty." He corrected her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She realised her mistake. "But still. You're the best this country has," She walked up to him. "Finish this fight, then come home to me,"

"Coming home to you?" He gently brushed her fringe away her eyes. "I'd like that," He looked into her delicate brown eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Alex." She stared into his dreamy green eyes.

"I'll always love you, Janessa."

Location: Interrogation Room (1968)

"Voice of an angel… a sweet smile… eyes that the start can't compare to…" Alex described her, her face running through his mind.

"What happened?" The voice asked.

"Argh…"

"Mason, what happened to Janessa Randall?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Call of Duty: Black Ops ****–**** Alex Mason & Janessa Randall ****–**** "I'll Always Love You"**

* * *

**Location: Cuba (1959, 2 months later)**

"Sir, video transmission coming in." A technical officer informed.

"Video transmission? From who?" asked the young Sergeant, Frank Woods.

"Unknown source, Sir." He replied.

"Show me." He instructed, walking over to the big screen.

Joseph Bowman and Alex Mason followed him

A familiar face flashed on the screen.

"Castro." Woods greeted bitterly.

"Woods. Good to see you." Fidel Castro gave an evil smile.

What do you want?" Bowman asked.

"I come in peace, American. I have a gift for you." Originally standing in front, he moved back… to reveal Janessa Randall!

She saw her husband. "Alex!" She called out.

Alex could not believe what he was seeing. "Janessa!"

"So you two know each other? Lucky for me." Castro chuckled.

Alex was about ready to pounce onto the screen. Woods tried to hold him back. "Mason! Calm down!"

"Castro! You son of a bitch! You let my wife go!" He yelled.

"No can do, Mason. You want her? Come and get her." He walked over to a red button, fixed on the wall, and pushed it.

"_Self-destruct sequence enabled. Starting in 90 minutes."_ A computer voice echoed.

"Before the time runs out." Castro added.

"Alex, please help me!" She cried out.

The screen went blank.

"NO! DAMN IT!" He swore.

"Can we trace the location?" Woods asked the same technical officer.

"I can try."

"Do it." Woods said. "Her life is at stake."


	3. Chapter 3

**Call of Duty: Black Ops ****–**** Alex Mason & Janessa Randall ****–**** "I'll Always Love You"**

* * *

**Location: Cuba (Facility. Exact location unknown)**

"Alright," started out Frank Woods. "Janessa Randall is in there somewhere. We have less than 40 minutes. Eliminate all hostiles by any means necessary. Our main objective is to find her. Lock and load." He instructed.

"Let's go!" Joseph Bowman yelled.

Woods, Bowman and Alex and a team of top-notch soldiers stopped at the main door. Woods gave the hand command and Bowman kicked the door down.

Bullets flew everywhere. The Cuban soldiers went down and the team moved further into the facility.

"Woods! 20 minutes!" informed Bowman.

"Alright, people! We HAVE to find her!"

The team opened up, broke down, and kicked down all doors, but they still couldn't find her.

"10 minutes!"

"Shit! Janessa, where are you?" He screamed out.

"…Alex? Alex, is that you?" a muffled voice said.

"Hear that?"

They all looked directly in front of them. A sealed door.

"Alex! I'm in here!"

Woods broke down the door. Janessa was tied to a chair, gun to the head by a Cuban soldier. Before the soldier could react, Alex took the shot.

"Clear!" He yelled, and he tied Janessa from the chair. "You okay?"

She hugged him tightly. "Alex! I was so scared!" She sobbed.

"It's okay." He whispered, stroking her hair.

"Mason! We have 8 minutes! We have to go now!" said Woods

"We're getting out of here. C'mon." He told her.

They ran like hell out of the room and headed for the main door. The water pipes and gasoline pipes started popping and exploding. The facility was going to blow to bit soon!

The managed to get through the front door.

"GET DOWN!" screamed Bowman.

They all buried their heads into the ground as the facility blew into bit and pieces.

Woods got up, dusting his uniform. "Bastard has the place rigged with C4," He panted. "But we made it."

Carefully and gently, Alex helped Janessa up. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No he didn't."

Alex had been worried sick. He hugged her, stroking her head again. She felt a lot more safer in his arms.

The team chuckled behind them. "Hey, Romeo! Juliet! You two wanna get outta here?" Bowman questioned.

"Alright," said Alex, as he reloaded his pistol. "Stay close to me, okay?" He told her.

She nodded, understanding his words.

"We have a helicopter parked just a few miles away. Just get ready to kill some reinforcements." informed Woods.

They walked deeper into the jungle, where the helicopter would be hidden. They kept an eye behind them, knowing that there were surely be soldiers following them.

"Okay. Bowman, you and me check the 'chopper. Mason, watch for incoming." instructed Woods.

Woods and Bowman, preparing their guns, were about to peep into the helicopter when suddenly-

**KRACK! **

…And Janessa fell into Alex's arms.

"**NO!" **He screamed, catching her and seeing her bleed from her abdomen. "Janessa!"

"Oh SHIT!" cursed Woods, realizing what had just happened. "MASON! GET HER INTO THE CHOPPER **NOW**!" He yelled sighting incoming Cuban soldiers. "GO!"

Alex gently but quickly carried his wife into the chopper, as Woods and Bowman tried desperately to get in as well.

And the helicopter lifted off the ground, flying away.

Alex laid Janessa on his lap. She was hurt really bad. He tried to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't.

"Sweetheart?" He called out softly.

She had tears in her eyes, but she still managed to give him little smile. "I love you, Alex."

"No," He knew where this was going. "Don't do that. Don't say goodbye. Please." He begged, trying not to tear up.

"Finish this fight, Alex… You have to." She struggled to speak, as her strength slipped away from her. "For me…"

"For you…" He promised, holding her bloody hand ever so tightly. "I promise. I swear to God, Jan. I'll finish it for you."

She gave the littlest smile possible, before taking her last breath.

He wanted to call out her name. Maybe she was still alive, but the words escaped from his grasp. The tears he was trying to control, rolled down his fair cheeks. He sobbed quietly. So quietly, that Woods and Bowman knew of the silence, but nothing they say now can heal the scar that their friend had in his heart right now.


	4. Chapter 4 I'll Always Love You

**Call of Duty: Black Ops ****–**** Alex Mason & Janessa Randall ****–**** "I'll Always Love You"**

* * *

**Location: Interrogation Room (1968)**

"Castro… that bastard… he took my wife! He took my wife away from me!" Alex yelled out. "She… she was only 2 months pregnant! Castro killed my wife and MY CHILD!" He cried out, tears in his once sweet green eyes, now filled with vengeance. "He was going to pay… he had to pay…"

Alex's mind wandered away. Memories of his life with Janessa flooded his mind.

Everything they did together: the day they met; their first date; celebrating each other's birthdays; his marriage proposal to her; their wedding day; her vows… the vows he said… Alex swore never to forget those words she spoke off on their wedding day, where she stood in front of his in an angelic white gown.

"_Alex, I never knew I could love a person this much before. You taught me how to love someone and through that, I got to know the feeling of being loved. I vow to be by your side. Never leaving you. Never being away from you. Because the reason why I can't go on a day without being in your arms, is because _I love you."

"Those words… those were her vows…" Alex said out loud.

"You really loved her?" The voice asked.

He chuckled. "I almost cried, listening to her. It was _that_ beautiful. And I knew she meant it. Even though she knew I was soldier, she still wanted to be with me. She knew the risks, but she didn't care."

"_**I vow to be by your side."**_ He heard her voice.

"_**Never leaving you. Never being away from you." **_He heard it again

"_**I love you, Alex." **_ And again.

Images. There were images in his mind. It was Janessa again. First date; second date; the proposal; the wedding day.

"No… Janessa…" He couldn't control himself. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I got you into this." He didn't realize that he was speaking outloud. "I wanted to get out but I failed…" He kept apologizing. "I didn't mean to fail you."

"You didn't fail her, Mason." The voice said.

"I got my wife killed!" He yelled. "How the f*ck did I NOT fail her?"

"You said so yourself: she loved you no matter what you were. How could she see you as a failure?"

"_**Finish this fight, Alex… For me." **_Again, he heard her voice.

"For you… I'll finish it, Jan." He promised.

"His mind is wondering away again. MASON! You need to get back on track! After her death, what happened next?" It was the same voice, but more impatient.

Indeed, Alex's mind wondered away again. Once again to a memory. 1959. The night before he had to leave. They were lying on the couch, with Janessa laying her head on his chest.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_She was silent, holding his hand tightly. And he knew why._

"_Honey, you're thinking about tomorrow, aren't you?" Alex asked._

_Her brown eyes met his green ones. "Yes…" She admitted. "I know this is not the first time, but I always miss you so much."  
_

_He played with her hair. "I know, but it's my duty, Jan."_

_She smiled, running her fingers up his masculine arm. "And I'm proud of you. All the lonely nights and silent days are worth living through, because I know you will be coming back to me once again. I could be in your arms again."_

"_You're so sweet, Jan. You promised you'll be waiting for me?"  
_

"_I promise."_

_He smiled, and he kissed her hear head. She took his left arm and put it around her. He knew she wanted him to hug her so he held her in arms tightly._

_The nest day, the bus was already outside Mason's home ready to pick him up. Both he and Janessa stood outside, ready to say goodbye._

_Frank Woods stepped down from the bus. "Mason! You ready, baby?"_

"_Be with in a sec, Woods!" Alex said._

_Frank nodded, then she spotted Janessa. "Lookin' good, Jan!" He waved._

_She smiled and waved back. "Thanks, Frank! You too!" She look at Alex. "You know, I never really got around to thanking him for introducing me to you."_

"_Don't worry. I did."_

_She smiled. "You take care of yourself. Okay?"  
_

"_I will,"_

_Without saying, she kissed him for the last time, with extreme passion. When they pulled back, she whispered, "I love you."  
_

"_I'll _always _love you, Janessa."_

_She straightened his uniform for him. He lift the doorstep, heading for the bus._

_Woods greeted him with a pat on the back. Alex threw his duffel bag into the compartment._

"_Don't worry, Jan! We'll bring you darling back in one piece!" Woods assured her._

"_I'd like that!" She smiled._

"_Hey," Alex called for her. "You know I'm coming for you, right?"  
_

"_I know," She smiled. "Now get out there and kick ass for this country, Agent Mason."_

_He saluted, and she saluted back in respect._

* * *

**PRESENT**

"I promised I'll be coming for you." Alex said. "And I will be. You just want. I'll be holding you in my arms again. I'm never leaving you again. I promise." He promised.

"I'll _always _love you, Janessa."


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**MAKE WAY! AUTHORS NOTE!**

*Clears throat* Anyways, I would like to inform you guys that the second story in the Janessa Michelle Randall series in underway, after going through LOTS of editing. It WILL be up soon, I promise!

So do look out for it! :D


End file.
